Flash Fire- A Pokemon Fanfiction
by FurretWasHere
Summary: In Alola, students are forced to go to school until they get out of college. This is unfortunate for a certain Monferno, as school is not exactly his favourite thing. Experience his journey through Combusken College, complete with two 'legendary' accomplices, and his best friend Bailey. Rated M for scenes that children might find inappropriate. Contains lemons and bad language.


**Hey guys, FurretWasHere... here? Well anyway, welcome to my story Flash Fire. This story is generally a Romance, Humour piece of writing as that seems to be the only thing that I can write at the moment (!) This is my very first fanfiction; I have been inspired to write it by the author of That Glaceon and That Sylveon- Awesome Sawss himself. I'm serious. He is amazing! As for lemons, they WILL be included in my writing, but only in later chapters. There will be a warning before hand though, for all those under-sixteens that really don't want to be scarred for life, or anybody older that just aren't very keen on citrus. If you're under sixteen, read at your own risk. If older, you have nothing to really worry about, unless you just really hate lemons.**

 **FurretWasHere does not own Pokemon. (Sadly)**

I have never really been the biggest fan of school. Or learning for that matter. In school, I always felt that I didn't belong anywhere. Like there were places for everybody else but no places for me. I was constantly getting into fights; constantly going out with girls and then realising that they weren't right for me, that they weren't the one that I was looking for. This was probably all down to me despising the prison that people like to call a school. I had let myself believe that I could leave High School at sixteen, so that I would be able to get a job and move out of home. But, Monfernos' are seen as impulsive, reckless Pokemon, so I didn't harbour much hope of getting employed. I realised that I would most likely hve to stay in school, but being told on my last day of High School, at the prom, whilst I was making out with a girl, really just disappointed me. We were told that there were new laws that had been passed by the government, and one of which stated that children had to participate in learning until they were eighteen years old. Which meant that college was compulsory. Yeah. I distinctly remember wanting to shoot myself at this particular moment. I mean, two extra years at school? Kill me now.

Oh yeah, did I tell you that my name was Aidan? Aidan Savena? Kind of a stupid name to be honest, but my best friend Bailey sees it differently. You see, Bailey is a Meganium, and Meganiums don't always have the most flattering of surnames. It's always got someething to do with grass, nature, or trees in general, she tells me. Apparently to her, my surname sounds rather exotic... Anyhow, just like my surname, I'm not exactly normal. I have these wierd beings in my head, that seem to either launch sarcastic remarks at me, or just take the piss. Voices in my head... Wow. I just realised how crazy I sound... i assure you, I am perfectly sane. Different, but sane.

"Aidan? Breakfast is ready!"

Oh. Oh crap. I completely forgot. I have my first day of college today. My mum is gonna be so mad that I'm not up yet...

"Aidan? You up yet?"

Shit.

"Hello? Anybody up there?"

Oh Arceus. I'm screwed.

"Aidan?!"

"Yes?" I managed to squeak out something at least. To be fair, this happened almost every morning. So it was like, classic morning routine. My mum is scary as hell though. But, Charizards generally are, aren't they? Well, yeah. My mum is a Charizard, and my late father was an Infernape. But he died when I was eight, and was always at battling tournaments, so I never knew him that well at all. Anyway, back to the story.

"Why are you not out of bed yet?" My mother answered in a deceptively calm tone. I knew my mother well enough to know when she was pissed off, and, oh Giratina if this wasn't one of those times, I didn't know what was. I figured I had maybe three seconds before shit blew up.

"GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!"

There we go. Rest in peace eardrums- you shall be missed. Yeah, I'd better get up now, I thought. I could do without going into college with no hearing whatsoever. I reluctantly climbed out of bed, looking around for my retarded alarm clock, which for some strange reason had just started to ring. Groaning, I turned it off, whilst trying to look for my college uniform. Wow. It looks even worse than I expected. Or is that just the depression talking? Did I mention that I hate school? Oh. How many times? Oh. Right.

 _ ***Yawn* Morning Aidan. Why are you up so early? You got school or something?**_

 _What tipped you off? The clothes or the frown?_

 _ **I couldn't say. You do look happy though.**  
_

 **Don't wind him up. You know how much he hates school. Just, for once, leave him alone.  
Don't worry Aidan. Everything will be okay. All you have to do is try hard, and then school will be over before you even know it!**

 _One. That sounded unbelievably corny. Two. It's not school, it's college._

 ** _College? You're screwed._**

After that, I decided that I coudn't be bothered to listen to them and shut the idiots that roamed there out of my mind. Sorry- lots of you are probably thinking 'What the Giratina was that?' I honestly don't know. All I understand is that they have been around me ever since my father died, making sarcastic remarks or trying to manipulate me into doing things that I really don't want to do.

Anyway, I walked down the stairs, wondering what my first day of hell was going to be like; would it really be as bad as I thought? Or was I just over exaggerating? I cautiously tiptoed into the kitchen, where my breakfast of lava cookies lay on a plate, just waiting for me to eat them. I licked my lips in anticipation, only to see my mum step in front of them and give me the coldest look that she could muster.

 _ **That actually makes no sense. Don't know how your mum could give you a cold look because she is a fire type. I think you might be stupid.  
**_

 **He's stupid? You're stupid!** _  
_

 _Yeah. I'm surrounded by stupid.  
_

I backtracked, as my I knew full well that my mother was pissed, and that look meant that I was most likely not going to get breakfast this morning. Or the luxury with going to college with my ears fully intact.

"Aidan Savena! It is eight fifty-seven! You were supposed to be up, out of bed, and changed into uniform by twenty-past! College starts at half-nine, Bailey is coming round in ten minutes to pick you up, and you've not even eaten yet! You don't give two shits about anything you do; school, battling, getting a job! All you want to do is sit on your arse doing nothing! Sort yourself out!" Holy shit. That was scarier than I thought. Bailey's coming round in ten minutes too? Well, I guess I should introduce her then. My best friend is a Meganium called Bailey Gardner and she is the sort of happy, go lucky, science nerd who seems to be my voice of reason. Oh yeah, and she's a **shiny**. That is extremely rare in the Alola Region, but then again, you don't see many Monferno either. I just look average, albeit a little more muscular that normal, but I don't care about that.

I got my belongings into a bag as quickly as I could, because the Charizard had told me that I was grounded if I was late for college on my first day. I bounded up the stairs, cleaning my teeth and making sure my hair looked decent.

 _ **Seriously? Who the Giratina cares about your stupid hairstyle?**_

 **Darkr... Sorry, I mean evil wierd devil thing, I believe that Aidan is a fine young Monferno. Very handsome in fact. He has a lot going for him, so why don't you stop chatisising him!  
**

 _ **Oh yeah? What will you do about it? Hit me wih your vibrator?**_

 **You- You pervert! I thought that someone was looking in my drawers!  
**

 _Hey dumbasses! I can hear you! Please stop trying to scar me for life before I've lost my virginity! Please? Just this once?_

 ** _Fine. Be that way._** _..._

Casting the wierd images that had devoloped in my head aside, I began to pack my belongings into my suitcase, as I would be moving in to the dorm in college. To be fair, I didn't own much, so it really didn't take long to get ready. I was on my way back down the stairs for like, the third time today, when I heard the doorbell ring. My mother rushed to the door, probably thinking that it was the shopping or something like that. The door opened, and Bailey walked through the door. The Charizard that opened the door for her immediately started up a conversation. As I peered over the banister at the top of the stairs, I made eye contact wit the friend that I had known for nearly nine years straight. She quickly looked away, with two scarlet patches on her cheeks. Was... she blushing?

"Adara! How've you been?" These formalities were pretty much always exchanged every time the two saw each other; I ran upstairs, covering my ears- knowing full well what was about to happen. The sound of gossip slowly filled the house.

 _ **I want to die.**_

As the Meganium and the Charizard carried on gossiping, I took this time to get a good look at Bailey. As Bailey was a shiny Pokemon, her fur was a goldish colour, and the flower around her neck was a ripe orange colour. Her azure blue irisies glimmered in the small amount of light that illuminated our porch. She had grown a lot since the start of the summer holidays, she was almost as tall as me now (quite an achievement as I was 1.2 foot tall; she was 1 foot.)

"Anyway Aidan, (nice to see you Adara) we should really be off now, it's nearly ten past nine!"

 **Yeah. That is the end of my first chapter folks, I kind of had to write most of this on my phone so that's why it took a long time. And I recently had exams which made it extremely hard to concentrate on my writing. Well, next chapter should be up by Sunday in the U.K, so look forward to it!**


End file.
